The Fairy Footprints
by Miss Pookie Fethers
Summary: Tinkerbell had never taken any shine to Wendy Darling, but perhaps this fairy can be the one to convince Wendy that Neverland is the best place to be... Set in the 2003 Peter Pan movie, One-shot


**This is a little something I wrote for IAteMyName22, who requested a Peter Pan fanfiction while I was doing a live blog. I hope it is to your satisfaction! I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**I also hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy it, and I'd really love some reviews please! They mean the world to me! :) **

* * *

**The Fairy Footprints**

Wendy sat inside her moss woven house, winding a lock of her brown hair through her fingers. The air was cool and crisp outside; she felt it on her skin as it seeped through the gap below her door. The moon was full and bright and there was a cold evening breeze trailing through the trees.

Neverland was settling down for a good night's sleep, but strangely, Wendy did not feel the need for sleep right now. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and it was keeping her awake.

She was thinking about home: what were Mother and Father doing right now? Were they thinking of her, their lost daughter? Were they thinking of John and Michael? Did they even remember their children at all? Wendy missed home, desperately. But there was something about Neverland and her relationship with Peter Pan and the others that was driving her to stay here for a little longer.

Maybe she would never go home. Maybe Neverland was the place she belonged… yet somehow, she felt it wasn't. It was amazing, of course. It had made her life more exciting, worthwhile and _magical. _But was it really her fate to live in a fairy-filled haven with a boy who would never grow up? Would that mean she too would never grow up?

Wendy's forehead was now beginning to ache from all these contemplations. She was just about to consider falling asleep, until a sudden noise caught her attention.

She looked up at the thick, leafy wall to her right; there was a loud rustling sound coming from it, as if something was wriggling around. Wendy got to her feet to examine it more closely. As she watched the tiny movements, she noticed a faint glimmer of light spewing out of the gap in the wall. She then understood who the noise belonged to.

"T-Tinkerbell?" she asked quietly. "Is that you?"

Answering her question, the pretty little fairy struggled her way through the prickly opening, combing a few little leaves out of her hair. Wendy could make out a sparkle in her minute eyes as Tinkerbell waved happily at her.

Wendy was somewhat surprised. Ever since she had come to Neverland, Tinkerbell had taken an obvious dislike to her. After all, trying to get her killed with a bow arrow was definitely not a friendly gesture.

Wendy thought, maybe Tink was trying a kinder approach to get on her good side. She couldn't be sure.

Wendy returned Tinkerbell's smile, wondering how to react to her sudden entrance.

She said to the fairy, "it's ever so nice to see you. What are you doing here? You normally don't want to be near me."

Tinkerbell shrugged, still smiling. Wendy was confused, but then she noticed one of Tink's arms was hidden behind her back. She held it out to reveal a glittering crystal stone sitting in her hand.

"Oh!"

Wendy was astonished by its beauty; it looked so fragile and priceless. She then realised Tink was offering it to her.

"Really? Oh, thank you very much."

She took the tiny crystal with gratitude, taking a moment to feel its smooth surface with her fingertips. She then looked up at the fairy.

"What is this for, Tinkerbell? Is it your way of an apology?"

Without replying, Tinkerbell suddenly whooshed right through the wall, leaving a sparkly trail behind her.

"Wait!"

Wendy opened the door and rushed outside, letting out a relieved sigh as she spotted Tink hovering in the air some distance away. The fairy was using her tiny arm to gesture Wendy into following her.

Despite her small size, Tinkerbell could move quite fast and Wendy had to do a fair bit of running to catch up with her. The main thing she thought about was: where was Tinkerbell taking her?

The two of them soon came to a tall tree that had a trunk much wider than Wendy's waist. She stared at it more closely; she could just make it a thin line that arched into a door shape.

Judging from Tink's excited looks, Wendy decided to reach her hand out and gently push the door. She was amazed as it swung open to reveal a glowing gap in the tree trunk.

Wendy gently stepped inside the tree, wondering what Tinkerbell could be leading her to. She only had to walk a few feet before she came to a wonderful sight.

Inside the large area of the trunk, there were piles of shining jewels everywhere, each one looking very similar to the one still in her hand. They were gold, silver, crystal, rose quartz, and quite a few other colours.

Wendy couldn't believe her eyes; firstly, she wondered how all this could be here, stashed in a tree where no-one looks, and how one simple fairy could know about it. Did Peter know too? Maybe he never told her…

"I…wow…"

Wendy couldn't think of how to respond as Tinkerbell floated close to her face.

"I never knew anything like this could be here," she said softly, still in utter dismay by the bright shine of the treasure in front of her.

She lifted up her left hand to gaze at her crystal, Tinkerbell's special gift to her.

"You found this crystal here, didn't you?"

Tink nodded her tiny head, an unusual kind look in her eyes.

"But all this is wonderful…it's like treasure that money can't buy," Wendy kept her eyes fixed on the amazing sight of the jewels before her, "I wouldn't be able to get any of it at home."

Tinkerbell nodded at her again, but in a different way. It was like she was trying to tell Wendy something…and then Wendy thought of it after a moment of thinking.

"I know, Tinkerbell," she said, rather sadly, "it's ever so wonderful here. I really do love it. But…"

Wendy twiddled her fingers before continuing, her face looking forlorn and resentful.

"I have a life away from Neverland, where my family and friends are. I do have an urge to stay here, but I can't just leave all that behind."

Wendy heard a quiet and high pitched whine come from Tinkerbell's mouth, her minute body sagging a little. Unexpectedly, the fairy moved herself close to Wendy and wrapped her little arms around her neck.

Wendy found this gesture quite strange for someone of Tink's standards but, all the same, she found it endearing and used her finger to gently stroke the fairy's back.

However, Tink's affections didn't last, and she shied away from Wendy after a few seconds, looking huffed and embarrassed. Wendy couldn't help giggling at this sudden change in behaviour.

"I know you and Peter would love me to stay here, Tink," she said with a smile, "so I will. Just for a little while though, until I decide what to do."

Still trying to look like her normal sulky self, Tinkerbell casually shrugged her shoulders, before shooting Wendy a happy smile and flying off into the night, leaving her fairy dust behind her.

Wendy grinned to herself. There were a lot of good reasons to stay in Neverland, so she would stay…just a little longer.

As she began to make her way out of the tree, she noticed a long trail of teeny shapes on the ground. Tinkerbell had left a beautiful series of footprints that led all the way up the sides of the tree, like a long magnificent necklace.

Wendy sighed happily. Fairies were so wonderful, even Tinkerbell.


End file.
